undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vauseman/*IMPORTANT* UFSW Awards Nominations *IMPORTANT*
NOMINATIONS ARE NOW CLOSED!!! Hi, this is Bait. If you read our previous blog , you'll know that this month we're holding an official UFSW Awards. If you need a refresher of the rules, please consult that blog. In this blog, you will post your nominations for each category in the comments. You can nominate any story/character/scene you want--there is no limit on how many times you nominate a particular story. You also receive one self-nomination, meaning you can nominate your story in ONE category. As a reminder, here are the categories. Best Male Lead Best Male Lead nominees consist of great male lead characters (not necessarily a protagonist). Best Female Lead Best Female Lead nominees consist of great female lead characters (not necessarily a protagonist). Best Female Supporting Best Female Supporting nominees consist of female characters that may not have been main but were still interesting and/or had a significant impact on the story. Best Male Supporting Best Male Supporting nominees consist of male characters that may not have been main but were still interesting and/or had a significant impact on the story. Best Story Arc Self-explanatory. Best Character Arc Best Character Arc nominees consist of characters that have had an interesting, well-crafted character arc and have developed significantly. Best Antagonist Self-explanatory. Best Character Introduction Best Character Introduction nominees consist of characters that had a memorable introduction in the story. Best Zombie Attack Scene Self-explanatory. Best Action Scene Self-explanatory. Best Death Best Death nominees consist of a death scene that may have been well-written, shocking, or, in general, left an impact on the reader. Best Relationship Best Relationship nominees don’t just consist of romantic couples (although they can). These nominations can also constitute things like a friendship, or a parental relationship--basically two characters whose relationship with each other has a profound effect on the story. Best Title Best Title nominees should consist of great issue/episode/chapter titles. These titles are unique while still describing the issue/episode/chapter well. Best Cliffhanger Best Cliffhanger nominees consist of specific scenes in a story that left you wanting more. Best Story Name Self-explanatory. Best Story Name nominees consist of stories with interesting and unique titles. Best Universe Best Universe nominees should consist of stories that have a well-developed world, meaning the author has expanded their story’s world beyond others. For example, a story that explains the origins of the zombie virus or explains what’s happening in other parts of the world would be expanding their universe. Best Dialogue Best Dialogue nominees consist of stories with great dialogue. Character speech isn’t clunky or awkward--the dialogue flows. Best Character Name Best Character name nominees consist of characters with unique and interesting names, or maybe even a name that describes the character or their role in the story. Best Character Backstory Best Character Backstory nominees should be characters that have interesting and/or unique backstories, or a backstory that has a profound effect on the story. Best Improvement Best Improvement nominees consist of writers whose skills have improved dramatically during their time at UFSW. Best Ensemble Best Ensemble nominees should consist of stories with a great cast of characters that interact well with each other and make the story, overall, more enjoyable. Category:Blog posts